Death Rose of the Wolf
by LilliySilverback
Summary: Okami Shibara has had her life turned upside-down for the fourth(?) time when she gets attacked by a transparent monster. With her friends beside her she faces the unbelievable world of Soul Society. Will her life finally take a turn for the better now that it has ended? Just what is in store for this troubled yet pleasant girl in a world beyond our reach? Read on to find out...


Chapter 1: My everyday

"Are you going to visit her again, Okami-san?" Kagami Yuri smiled softly at me as she turned in her desk. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Un, I was told they'd be running some tests today." I straightened the stack of papers in my hand before putting them away. Standing slowly and cautiously, I smoothed my grey pleated uniform skirt. It was a sign that I attended the elite Namimori Private High School, even though I live in a tiny little town called Katakura.

"I hope the results are good." Yuri patted my arm comfortingly on the way out. I thanked her and headed to my locker to change shoes. 'Should I bring some new flowers?' I wondered, preparing to leave. Deciding on a yes, I planned to make a detour before visiting the hospital.

"Ah!" I hissed as the sun blinded my eyes. I made a mental note to be more prepared. They told me the results would be in around five o'clock, so I had time to go home and change first.

I tossed my uniform into the laundry bin as I entered the bathroom. Hot water soothed away my worries as I stepped in the bath. I relaxed and allowed the scents of lilac and lavender to wash over me. Washing and rinsing only took around eight minutes. It was the soaking and mindless pondering that occupied the other twenty minutes.

After drying off I pulled on a worn pair of blue jeans and a tight purple tank-top. Almost tripping out of the golden styled bathroom, I made my way to my bedroom. I paused as I passed my father's room. Sighing and shaking my head, I strolled into my room, filled with disappointment.

I had pulled on a black button up blouse and matching converse before leaving with my mini-backpack in tow. Turning down the long back road that led to a flower shop, I almost passed a candy store.

"Hello Miss! Are you lost?" A tall blonde man in an odd greenish hamaka type thing called out to me. I wondered why he was wearing clogs, at least his hat matched.

"No, I'm going to the flower shop. They're expecting me." I answered. I began to turn away when I felt the oddest sensation. A cold shiver ran along my spine as fire ignited within me. Normally I would only feel the cold when a spirit was nearby. Judging by the flames in my tummy it must've been a strong one. I let my eyes wonder over the tiny candy shop and its quaint owner.

"Would you like some candy?"

"Huh?" I blurted before I could stop myself. I must have had an odd face as I searched for the spirit.

"This is my candy shop. Why not take a look?" he insisted, smiling slyly. I shook my head in slight bemusement and irritation. I was amused at his atmosphere, and annoyed with his persistence. What was with this guy?

"I prefer not to buy products from haunted shops." I gave him an odd look and started off, but before I could take on step forward, he stopped me. The moment his hand touched my shoulder I spun around. In a split second I had his hand twisted behind his back.

"Tuh-tuh-tuh!"

"Gomen! I'm sorry! Never sneak up on me!" I released him and took a few steps back with my hands up.

"What's your name?" 'Is he going to sue me? It was only self-defense! Should I get a lawyer?'

"Okami Shibara," I decided it was better to answer than to ignore him. 'He might not press charges if he sees I'm sorry. I can't afford a lawyer.'

"Okami-san? I'm Urahara Kisuke. Tell me something," it didn't come out as a question, but I nodded anyway. He flashed me his sly smile again, "Can you sense spirits?" My stomach became a pit of ice. Why did I have to call his shop haunted? I'd already hesitated long enough, I couldn't lie. I sighed and answered.

"Yeah, so? Not just spirits, demons too." I thought I might be able to scare him. Checking my watch, I decided it was best to skip the flowers today.

"Interesting. Strange things have been occurring around here. Keep your eyes open, little miss. And next time come check out our collection." Still smiling, he strolled off towards his shop. I noticed he was cradling his hurt arm.

"Creeper," I muttered under my breath as I turned down the street that led to the flower shop. I really had wanted to bring Yuri a white rose. It was our symbol. A white rose, for the white haired twins. Twins, yet where I had violet eyes she had sapphire. She was slightly smaller than me as well, but that was due to the coma.

I was out of breath when I finally reached the hospital. The nurse gave me a disgusted look while she waited for my breath to return. Lucky for me Dr. Shamal was expecting me, and he appeared impatient before us. The rude nurse ran off when she caught sight of him, just my luck.

"You're late, Okami-san." His voice was filled with disappointment.

"I know. Some creepy shop keeper stopped me. He said to watch out for demons." I matched his displeased gaze with one of my own.

"Really?" He sighed in exasperation, "I guess it couldn't be helped. The results are in."

"And?" I encouraged him to continue.

"Okami Yukitokuyo has suffered not only serious internal bleeding, and a major concussion, but several pieces of her internal organs are missing. Even if she wakes up, she may never be the same."

I ran at those words. I didn't, however, run away. I ran down hallways and upstairs until I reached her door. Flinging open the door, I burst inside.

"Yuki!" I hollered. Doragon Kagenoroi jumped out of his seat and fell, face first, on the floor.

"Geeze Shibara!" the brunette growled. I ignored the hazel stare as I flew to Yuki's bedside. "Yukito's sleeping. She's been like that since I got here."

"Kage-nii, when did you get here?" I turned to face my childhood friend.

"I told you not to call me that anymore. We're in high school now." He whined. I glared him down. "I came here around three-thirty. Yuri came too, but she had to leave early." Kage-nii sighed as he sat in his chair again. It was obvious Yuri had been there. A new arrangement of blue roses had been set on Yuki's bedside table, and Kage-nii looked tired.

Funny how hanging out with your girlfriend and your comatose best friend can make you tired.

"She's not sleeping." I spoke softly as I pulled a chair up close to the bed. The white washed room made Yuki seem even more pale. She looked like she was in pain.

"What do you mean?" Kage-nii scooted his chair closer as I placed my hand on Yuki's forehead. It wasn't warm; in fact it was kind of cold. I was pleased to see her visibly relax at the contact.

"She's in a coma." My voice barely rose above that of a whisper.

"A coma? But how?!" the panic in his voice made me wince. I shook my head, unable to answer. Slipping my hand in hers, and resting my head on her arm, I sighed heavily. I hadn't even understood it myself at the time.

_Yuki screamed as claw-like shreds appeared across her chest. My heart leaped into my throat at the sight of blood, her blood. "Shi-nee!" Yuki cried as she collapsed, crumpled into a ball. I held her in my arms, sobbing._

_"What's going on? What happened?!" I hollered at anything and everything. We were just walking home from school when something invisible attacked my little sister!_

_"Look out…" Yuki's voice was fading, fast. _

_"Someone! Call an ambulance! Help!" I called before a blood-curtailing scream ripped its way from my throat. A hot burning erupted from my back in a similar pattern to the gashes on Yuki's chest. The invisible being attacked me!_

_"It's going to be okay. The ambulance is on its way." A gentle voice soothed me. _That_ man was the last thing I heard before darkness overcame me._

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand." Kage-nii sighed almost as heavy as I did. I could see him run his fingers through his spiky brown hair. His taller frame, which had been lanky the year before, was now filled with muscle. He seemed so tired and worn; I began to wonder what was wrong.

"Kage-nii, what's bothering you?" I asked softly. His eyes shone gently for a moment, but then it was gone.

"It's nothing. What took you so long today?" I doubted it was nothing, but I let it slide, for the moment.

"Some creepy shop owner tried to warn me about demons."

"A shop owner?"

"Un, a candy shop owner. The one near Yuki's favorite flower shop."

"You mean Urahara-san?"

"You know him?!" I jumped up and grabbed Kage-nii by the shoulders.

"Un, his shop has the best candy in town." Dumbfounded, I released him and returned to my seat. This was starting to get weird.

"He knows I can see ghosts. Do you think he can help Yuki?"

"Maybe, should I ask or do you want to?"

"You, I have training all weekend." I explained, standing to stretch. Muscles pulled as joints popped. I had relieved my toned figure from the stiffness of sitting in one place for almost an hour.

"Training? You always say that, but what kind of training are you talking about?" Kage-nii stretched and stood up too.

"Tai chi and Muay Thai boxing. A little Karate and Chinese Kempo, along with some kendo." I smiled, swinging my bag onto my shoulder. I must've dropped it when I burst into the room earlier.

"That's crazy! Why would you do that?" My answer was a tear-filled glance in Yuki's direction.

"That's all for today. You've improved greatly in your few months here. I never did ask your motivation?" Sensei Toru sent a cautious look my way. Of course, an old man (with the longest beard ever!) looked funny trying to give me the evil eye. I busted out laughing, clutching my side through my black _hamaka. _

After I had regained my breath, I smiled honestly at him. I think he saw sparkles in my eyes from the way he smiled back.

"I have someone I need to protect at all costs." I smiled softer and began to stretch my sore muscles. Sensei scratched his blonde hair in thought. He nodded to himself and started watching me. It wasn't a creepy old-man-staring-at-a-teenage-girl look. It was a fatherly are-you-lying-to-me-? look.

"And just who is it you have to protect 'at all costs'?"

"My little sister. We were attaked and I couldn't protect her. That's why I came here."

"Dad! I'm home!" I called as I entered the house for the first time since Friday. I had spent all Saturday and Sunday training with Sensei and his other disciple, Kenichi. It was Monday, and I had missed school. It wasn't like my dad would care anyway.

"Yukito-chan? Is that you? Mama just went shopping. I thought you went to school with your sister." Your sister. I was 'your sister', or 'your daughter', or 'that one'. Dad hasn't loved me since Mom died; he blamed me. "Yukito-chan, what's wrong, baby girl?"

"I have another headache." I said, giving myself an excuse to close my eyes. If he saw he would know, and my little piece of Heaven would be gone.

"How about you go lie down? I'll tell Mama when she gets home." Dad started shuffling around the Kitchen. I placed my hand over my eyes, so he couldn't see them, and peaked between my fingers. I could just see enough to make it down the hall and into my room.

I flipped on the switch to my purple and black room upon entering. I tossed my black mini-backpack into a corner before flopping onto my fuzzy black blanket. Sighing heavily, I released my emotional exhaustion before gathering clothes to change into.

I waited for the sound of Dad's bedroom door locking before heading to the shower. I was careful to lock the door, I didn't want Dad to accidently mistake me for Mom. It hadn't happened yet; yet being the key word there.

Dad was mentally ill. He had been that way ever since Mom died six years ago. Mom was murdered by an invisible monster. It was believed she was protecting me. Dad blamed me for Mom's death, and so did I. around seven months ago, Yuki and I were attacked by a transparent demon. Maybe it was the same invisible monster, maybe not.

I rinsed the suds of my dark skin and stepped out of the shower to dry off. I studied my frame in the mirror; 92-70-89cm. I would have been a fifty-six like Yuki, but I also had more muscle than she did. After I was completely dry, I pulled on my black lace matching panties and bra.

I traced the silver crescent moon birthmark on my left hip. Yuki had the mirror image on her right hip. Sighing, I pulled on my loose grey sweatpants and tight blue tank-top. In truth they were Yuki's, but wearing her clothes somehow made me feel closer to her. Looking in the mirror, I could've sworn I saw Yuki. It wasn't Yuki though, it was me.

I tip-toed to my room: dropping my dirty clothes in the in on my way out. The house was cold and dark when I emerged from my room, cell phone and mini-backpack in hand. I slipped on my black hoodie and purple converse at the door. Placing my keys in my bag, I left.

"Sasayakana Shinjitsu's phone: Doragon Kagenoroi speaking. How can I help you?" a voice responded over the cell's speaker.

"Kage-nii? Where is Shin-chan?" I paused in my jog to lean on the light-pole across the street from my house.

"Shibara? He's right here. Why weren't you at school today?"

"Training. Where is 'here'? I'm heading over." I started to jog in the general direction of Shin-chan's street.

"Shiba-chan? It's me, Shinjitsu. What's going on?"

"Where are you?" I barked into the phone, not bothering to answer him.

"My house. Kageno-kun is spending the night. Is everything alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice. He was worried about me.

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Something's not right. I feel like something bad is going to happen."


End file.
